


Cling to Me

by NancyDfan



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Motorcycles, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: When Frank suggests she join him for a motorcycle ride, Bess knows she can't say no forever.





	Cling to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntingHardyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/gifts).



> This little story is for HuntingHardyGirl. She shared the wonderful ship that is Frank/Bess and this idea with me. I only expanded on her thoughts. :) Love ya girl.

"No, no, absolutely not."

Frank offers Bess a "you should trust me" grin. "Why not?"

"Because it's loud and scary, and I'm afraid I'll fall off," Bess cries. She waves animatedly at Frank's motorcycle resting three feet away. When he had suggested they hang out on this sunny afternoon, this is most definitely not what she had in mind.

"You will not. Joe has never let anyone fall off, and I'm a much better driver," Frank replies soothingly.

Bess sighs. "I know, but you might hit a bump or a puddle! What if it causes you to lose control? Then we both die!"

Frank chuckles. "I've chased and been chased by plenty of nefarious individuals while riding my motorcycle, and I can assure you I've never lost control. We'll be fine."

"Great. So now I need to worry about being shot!"

Frank steps towards her and places both hands on her cheeks. "Do you think I would ever let anything happen to you?"

Bess' resolve breaks. "Fine, fine! I'll ride your motorcycle but be prepared because I'm gonna probably squeeze you to death."

He laughs again. "I think I'll be alright," he steps back and walks behind a bush. He pulls out a large gift bag. "But first, we need to get you geared up."

Bess eyes the bag suspiciously. "What's this?"

"Open it," he responds with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bess pulls the colored tissue paper away and spots a bright pink helmet with a 'B' resting on the side. "Oh my gosh, Frank! You didn't!"

"Do you like it?" he asks, and Bess nearly laughs at her boyfriend's concern.

"I love it!" she squeals enthusiastically, and Frank responds with a large smile. Bess starts to try the helmet on then stops. "Do you think I'll get helmet hair?"

Frank laughs. "Not a chance."

"Good," she pecks him on the cheek and watches as his face grows red. "Come on, Hardy. Show me the ropes."

He obliges and helps her on top of the motorcycle. Frank's barely seated when Bess wraps her arms around his waist squeezing tightly. "I haven't started the engine yet."

"I don't want to take any chances," she replies eyes closed to avoid seeing more than she has too. Bess feels his body shake with laughter, and she swats his arm for good measure.

He squeezes her hand in response. "I'm going to start the engine now. It's going to be loud but don't panic. We're going to take it slow."

Frank isn't lying about the noise. The roar of the engine is deafening, and she buries her face in the back of his neck breathing in his familiar scent trying to calm herself. 

Bess feels his hand rub her leg. "Move with me as we turn."

She does, and they're down the street in no time. Her grip hasn't lessened, but her fear dwindles enough for her to open her eyes and watch as they drive by.

"Why is it getting louder? Are you speeding up? Frank, I'm not ready for this!"

"Bess,  it's a Harley. Harley motorcycles have loud engines. It doesn't indicate the speed of the bike."

"Okay," she answers shakily.

"I promise I won't go faster than what you're ready for," Frank assures her, and she honestly can't love him more.

Frank takes them around the block a few times before she feels ready for the main roads. When she asks him to drive further, he questions, "You sure?"

"I trust you. Let's see what you can do, Hardy."

Frank grins and guns the engine. Bess squeals loudly and pulls herself closer to him. He guides them down several back roads until he finds a two lane road surrounded by large trees.

Sun dots in between the leaves, and Bess finds enough courage to enjoy the scenery. Her arms still rest around his waist, but she's relaxed her grip. He looks back every once and a while to make sure she's okay, and she just smiles in return. By the time they park back home, she's almost sad it's over.

"You did great, Bess," Frank eyes her adoringly and tucks down a strand of hair that may not have appreciated the helmet.

"Thanks," Bess pulls him close and pecks his lips. "I had a great teacher."

He blushes because this is Frank, and she smoothers him with more kisses.

"So, I guess I can pencil you in for more motorcycle rides with me?" Frank manages a smirk.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Hardy."


End file.
